


Don't Take Advice From Cosmo

by SeverNSkull



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Sex, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, Friends to Lovers, Good Uchiha Obito, Hair-pulling, Jinchuuriki Nohara Rin, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Nohara Rin Lives, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverNSkull/pseuds/SeverNSkull
Summary: Obito has a guilty pleasure of taking advice from lifestyle magazines and it doesn't always end up the way he plans, especially not this time. After taking the latest advice from a magazine, he ends up in bed with Kakashi only to have to reject his affection. Kakashi doesn't take too well to this, but Rin has some ideas.





	Don't Take Advice From Cosmo

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know it's not done, but I got the other chapter mostly finished, so I'll be posting that when I get a chance to. At the moment, I'll let you guys enjoy what I have so far before I bring in _the feels_. Please enjoy~

It was a lazy, summer afternoon and Obito Uchiha was lounging comfortably on his couch, a magazine in his hands as he skimmed through it. It was his guilty pleasure to read ladies fashion and lifestyle magazines in the hopes that someday, it’d help him make his confession to Rin. 

 

As he read, he came across an article about what women want and almost immediately, the gears began to turn. Ideas began to run through his head, painting a vivid picture of what he should do next because surely, this would convince Rin that he was the one. 

 

How could he fail with advice from the experts? Obviously, failure was impossible. 

 

So Obito collected himself from the living and out the door, on his way to gather what he needed for his latest endeavor. He was going to be so appealing and attractive for Rin that she’ll practically throw herself at him!

 

* * *

 

Walking to the storefront and back didn’t take long, although Obito was a little wary about being seen coming out of the type of store he had gone into. He hoped no one would spot him as he carried his bag of goods back to his apartment, but by chance, of course, he ran into every single person he knew and then the person he had least hoped to run into.

 

Obito paled immediately before the lack of color was replaced by a wave of red hot embarrassment. Somewhere, the gods were looking down on him and laughing at his expense.

 

With a soft hum and a voice like a gentle breeze through a meadow, Rin smiled genuinely at him and gave him a curt greeting, “Hey Obito. What’re you up to?” 

 

Her warm, brown eyes seemed to stare into his very soul and without thinking, Obito swept the bag behind him. “Well, you know… not much. Just… walking around…” It wasn’t very convincing.

 

Rin giggled, covering her mouth with a delicate hand as if to hold back any unbecoming peels of laughter that might arise. “Doing any shopping?” she asked, her tone playfully innocent, peeking around him at the bag he had ‘hid’ behind his back.

 

“No!” Obito cried, stepping back before catching himself and clearing his voice. He was making a bad impression and raising his voice. Definitely off-putting according to the magazine. “I mean… yeah, just a little bit, but it’s not important.”

 

Rin nodded in understanding. “That’s alright.”

 

“So um…” Obito couldn’t help but fidget a little bit. Now was the perfect opportunity to ask Rin on a date. “Er… Are you doing anything today?” Nailed it. Sort of.

 

She beamed excitedly at him. “Kushina-nee is giving me jinchuuriki training so I’ll be able to work better with Isobu-san. He’s really quite shy though.”

 

He perked up attentively as his curiosity reared its head. “Isobu-san?”

 

“Mhmm! That’s Turtle-san’s name!” Then she waggled a finger in a gesture for Obito to ‘come closer’. He obliged and leaned down as she cupped a hand to her face and whispered, “I think we’re becoming friends!”

 

Obito returned the smile she had sent him before. “That’s great, Rin! You’ll make a great team!” 

 

Rin hummed contentedly and nodded in agreement. 

 

“Ah, but I better get going now and not keep you or Turtle-- I mean, Isobu-san any longer,” Obito supplied sheepishly taking a few steps back. “See ya later!” And with that, he activated Kamui and pulled himself inside, disappearing if only to free himself from one awkward situation so he could stumble into the next.

 

* * *

 

Kakashi had been having a decent day up to this point and was content to stroll down the street in his ANBU uniform after getting off his shift not too long ago. He was a bit tired but he liked to take his time to enjoy the daylight like this, seeping into his muscles and bones after hours of motionless surveillance. It warmed him from the outside in and cast a delightful light over the pages of the latest novel he had come across.

 

At that very point in time, he was heading back home and passing through the shopping district on his way there. He could have taken a long way around, but he felt lazy today and once he got home, he'd likely kick off his sandals and sleep through his day off. However, what happened next wasn’t something that he predicted.

 

“Good afternoon, Kakashi,” Rin greeted him cheerfully.

 

“Yo.” Kakashi lowed his novel and returned the greeting. 

 

“I didn’t expect to see you here. Are you headed on your way home?” She asked, friendly enough. 

 

“Yeah. I can’t be expected to walk around the village all day,” he answered with his usual bite of sarcasm and a shrug.

 

Rin didn’t seem to mind and beamed at him nonetheless. “Then could you do me a favor?” She proceeded to remove a wallet from one of her apron pockets. “Obito dropped this earlier and I won’t be able to bring it back to him until after I finish training with Kushina-nee. Would you mind bringing it back to him? Please?”

 

Kakashi considered this with a raised eyebrow but nodded. It wouldn’t be too far out of his way to return it and if he didn’t he’d likely end up arguing with the Uchiha over ‘being mean to Rin’. In the end, he begrudgingly accepted it and held out his hand for it with a sigh.

 

Rin gently deposited it in his palm with an appreciative nod. “Thanks, Kakashi! I owe you one!” she sang and hurriedly jogging off down the street toward the training ground. 

 

He watched her retreating figure for a few moments before she was too far away for him to spot, then he took a moment to regard the wallet before slipping it into a pocket and carried on his way once more. Looks like he’d be making a quick stop before heading home.

 

* * *

 

The detour didn’t take too long, but Kakashi had already decided that he had had enough of wandering around the village and was feeling a tad irritable. Two days without sleep would do that to just about anyone, seasoned jounin or not. So when Kakashi got to Obito’s house, he wasn’t very inclined to be patient. 

 

He firmly knocked on the door and waited for several moments, but heard nothing. He tried again, but still no answer. Perhaps he was out? Kakashi didn’t really want to go looking for him if he was and began to look for a place to stash the wallet where Obito could find it. 

 

His uncovered eye roved over the two-story house until it came upon the open window on the second floor. That would work, and best of all, there wasn’t a chance of anyone stealing it if it was inside the house as he could simply close the window and be done with it. 

 

Without batting an eyelash, he climbed up the wall and onto the windowsill to Obito’s bedroom window. He didn’t really pay much attention to anything else once he got up there, all he knew was that he was pulling the wallet out of his vest pocket one moment and the next, Obito was screaming at him from the top of his lungs about him being a ‘pervert’. It was disorienting and piqued Kakashi’s annoyance higher than before. 

 

“What are you yelling at me for? I’m returning your wallet, moron,” he grumbled, finally taking in Obito’s state. Ah. That explained it. 

 

Obito’s face and collar was flushed with color, his hair was damp and ruffled wildly, and he had a white-knuckled grip on his covers. It was midday so there could only be one conclusion to make to that, especially with his reaction and the jitteriness that he was exhibiting with Kakashi’s presence. He was masturbating. 

 

“You can’t just break into someone’s house, Bakakashi! It’s rude!” Obito cried, pulling his covers up further. 

 

Kakashi huffed and narrowed his eye at his teammate. “If you had answered your door in the first place instead of touching yourself, I wouldn’t have had to climb up here,” he pointed out matter-of-factly. 

 

“Why you--!” Obito scowled at him and they locked eyes for several moments before Obito broke eye contact with him and squirmed in his place on the bed. Kakashi cheeks flushed a bit as he considered that. Obito was obviously not finished with his…  _ business _ and despite himself, it began to stir a swirl of emotions in his gut. Obviously, that was Kakashi’s cue to leave, but as he was preparing to leap down from the windowsill, Obito did something unexpected. 

 

“Wait! Don’t go just yet! Please, just… just wait a minute,” Obito pleaded, his voice small and unsure. His cheeks looked even more flushed than before. 

 

Kakashi weighed his options. On one hand, he wanted to get home to relax and sleep the rest of the day away with his book, but on the other, his crush, the boy he’d been fond of for years, was right in front of him, half-naked with only about 10 feet of space and some bedding between them. Needless to say, he was definitely not flaccid anymore and after a short altercation with his better judgment, his lust and adolescent interest won over forcing him to step down from the ledge and set foot in the bedroom. 

 

“What is it?” He asked, his annoyance melting to make way for curiosity and a hint of perverse delight. 

 

Obito squirmed beneath the covers once more as though he was unable to get comfortable. His one-eyed glance shifted to take interest in the corner of the room as though the question was far too humiliating to ask outright. “Well, I… I got this thing… and uh…” he shuffled again, his face now bright red, piquing Kakashi’s interest even higher, but also bringing some annoyance with it. He didn’t want to hang around longer than he had to, not with the growing erection he was now sporting. 

 

“Just spit it out already,” Kakashi scolded him. 

 

The Uchiha pulled the comforter over his head and in a muffled flurry of words, shouted the situation at him. Kakashi couldn’t pick out  _ any of it. _

 

“Mind running that by me again?”

 

Obito slipped his head out from under the comforter and scowled at him. “Are you seriously gonna make me say it again? I already said it!”

 

“I will if I didn’t hear anything you said,” Kakashi deadpanned, propping himself against the edge of Obito’s desk to stare straight back at him.

 

“Okay, fine,” Obito said with a sigh. “I... uh... so I read this magazine that said that girls like guys who experiment with uh... erm…,” he paused, finding the inability to meet Kakashi's eye once again. “So anyway, I bought this  _ thing-- _ ”

 

“Thing?”

 

“Yeah… and now it's stuck and it kinda hurts and it won't come out,” he finished explaining. 

 

Obito seemed rather defeated by the explanation but Kakashi was still baffled. Thing? What thing could he possibly mean? And then Kakashi finally got it. He had to take a steadying breath to calm himself some.  _ It was a sex toy.  _ Obito got a sex toy stuck in his ass.

 

Just the mental image of Obito masturbating was enough to make Kakashi hard, but the thought of Obito touching himself and sliding something inside of him, all hot and bothered, it easily brought him to a full erection. He quickly thought of unattractive things like wrinkly old men and that weird, disgusting feeling of mud between your toes when you’re stuck on a surveillance mission and can’t move for hours at a time to do anything about it. But the expectant look Obito wore on his face when he set his attention back on him undid all of his hard -- or otherwise -- work. 

 

“How is your stupidity my problem?” Kakashi asked, trying to deflect his thoughts away from any sexual fantasies that might root their way to the forefront of his mind.

 

“Hey! I’m not stupid!” Obito cried indignantly, balling a threatening fist at him before seemingly remembering himself. “Look, Kakashi, I was hoping maybe you could help me to possibly, you know... get it out?”

 

Oh, he’d help alright. He’d  _ love _ to help with that but at the same time, he was the worst possible person for Obito to ask. 

 

“Why not ask Rin?” he offered, batting away any intention of things getting sexual with his best friend.

 

“No way! If Rin saw me like this…” his head sank down as he pouted down at himself. That’s right. Obito liked Rin. He’d be far more embarrassed to ask her about something like this and knowing Obito, he’d probably just suffer through it until the problem sorted itself out.

 

Kakashi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was fun while it lasted and would definitely make for some thrilling sexual fantasies to indulge in, but Kakashi had to get out of here. He began to hoist himself back onto the windowsill.

 

“Wait! You can’t leave me like this!” 

 

He halted where he sat in a crouch on the windowsill and gazed back at his crush. Why did Obito have to say that? 

 

“Obito, why are you asking me to do this?” Kakashi asked tiredly. “I could get Rin over here in ten minutes to--”

 

“No!” Obito shouted, sitting up and letting the covers slide down deliciously low on his hips and making him wince for a moment before he continued, “You can’t tell Rin about this! Please, Kakashi! I’d die of embarrassment if she saw me like this!” An approving growl that could be misinterpreted as annoyance crawled up from Kakashi’s throat as he watched the shift of the covers reveal more of Obito’s lower half. He had to get out of this situation,  _ fast. _

 

“Clearly, you got into this mess because you wanted to impress her. What’s the big deal if she sees this ‘thing’ stuck inside you? You might as well let me bring her so you can get your pointless confession out of the way while someone more qualified takes it out. She’s a medic. I’m sure she’s gotten plenty of things out of peoples’ orifices before.” Kakashi pointed out. The logic being that if he made Obito angry enough, he might just agree or send for someone else to help him. 

 

“Come on, Kakashi!” Obito pleaded again. “We’re both guys and you know I can’t do that!” 

 

Kakashi sighed. True. Obito likely never would confess to Rin unless it was a life or death situation. Then again, he might do exactly what he did after coming home from Madara’s captivity and tell her it was a platonic love, the idiot. 

 

“Please, just this once and I’ll never ask you for a favor like this again!” That was equally both what Kakashi was afraid of and hoping for, but if he did this, he’d never be rid of his useless crush on the other teen. 

 

He shook his head and considered his options once more before glancing at his teammate to see Obito peering at him with his onyx eye pathetic and sad, pouting his lip out, reminding Kakashi of a kicked puppy and looking adorable all the same. It was a moment of weakness and despite himself, he nodded and gave in. “Fine, fine. I’ll help you,” he grumbled, glad for the filter of his mask keeping his blush and expression concealed. A flicker of joy sprouted in his chest as his mind quickly supplied him with images of what type of toy might be fitted inside Obito’s undoubtedly virginal ass.

 

Easily, Kakashi slid back inside the room and crossed it to Obito’s bed. “Alright,” he said, averting his eyes and standing over him awkwardly before crossing his arms over his chest, “show me the problem.”

 

Obito smiled up at him shyly in thanks before his expression changed into something more apologetic as he fidgeted with the edge of the covers again, “Sorry, you’re gonna have to see this. Just promise you won’t tell anyone.”

 

“I won’t. Who would I tell anyway? I’m not a blabbermouth,” Kakashi responded with a grunt. Hopefully, Obito would hurry it along so he could go home and come his brains out, but he didn’t think his dick would last depending on the situation. 

 

He didn’t even send a scowl Kakashi’s way that time and took a deep, steadying breath before tremulously pulling the covers away, revealing his state of semi-undress. The only thing Obito was wearing was a gray t-shirt but he didn't seem to be enjoying himself at all. His dick was completely soft but larger than Kakashi had expected. He’d have to file the image away for future reference.

 

“You have to turn over so I can see it, idiot.” 

 

“I’m working on it!” Obito snapped at him. It took him several moments, but eventually, he slowly turned and flopped onto his stomach, pulling a pillow into his arms to hide his embarrassed face into. Sure enough, Kakashi could just make out the flared bottom end of the toy -- a silvery blue buttplug --  nestled between the round, firm cheeks of Obito’s ass. Kakashi tilted his head from his place beside the bed to try and get a better look at it.

 

"Do you see it?" Obito asked, his voice shaky and nervous. 

 

"Just barely," Kakashi admitted, uncrossing his arms. Obito would have to open his legs a bit more for him to tell though. He reached out and grabbed one of Obito's thighs, making him jolt wildly.

 

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing, you perv?” Obito yelped, whipping around to confront him before wincing and going still. He opted to send him a deadly glare, which wasn’t all that much of a deterrent when Kakashi already had the Uchiha laid out in front of him. Kakashi simply stared right back at him. 

 

“What do you think I’m doing? I’m trying to get a closer look at the thing, moron,” Kakashi explained. With a scoff, he added, “Are you going to be like this the entire time? Because if you are, I can just go get Rin now.” He was conflicted on whether he wanted Obito to do that though, but it’d give him an out if he did. 

 

“No! Just…! Just do whatever you have to do…” Obito grumbled and set his chin back on his pillow with a huff.

 

"Then get a grip on yourself," Kakashi ordered, planting his other hand on the opposite cheek of Obito's ass. He peered down at the toy in eager wonder and didn’t miss the shudder that ran down Obito’s spine. It made his erection -- which was graciously but uncomfortably covered by his ANBU armor -- twitch in anticipation. He also noticed that there didn't seem to be the tell-tale shininess or stickiness of lubricant anywhere. That could explain why it was stuck and why Obito pain when he moved with it inside him. "Have you ever done this before?"

 

"Huh? What do you mean?" Obito asked innocently baffled.

 

"Have you ever put anything in you before?"

 

"What kind of dumb question is that?" 

 

"Just answer the question, moron..."

 

"I wouldn't have done this if I had before!"

 

Kakashi rolled his eye once again. Predictably, that was the answer he expected. "Did you even use lubricant?" 

 

“Of course I did!” Obito snarled.

 

“Obviously not enough.” 

 

Kakashi moved the hand that was set on Obito’s ass and parted his cheeks to get easier access and wrapped the fingers of his other hand carefully around the flared end of the sex toy. “Brace yourself,” he warned.

 

“Brace myself for wh--? Whaaaaaaa!” The toy was stuck firmly inside and Obito rolled onto his side to spare himself any more pain. “That freaking hurt!” He growled, holding his pillow close to him as he scooted away.

 

Just how did he get that thing inside in the first place? He decided to voice his thoughts on the matter as he scanned the room for lube, or really anything, to help with the toy’s removal. 

 

"Just how would  _ you _ know anything about this sort of thing anyway?" Obito shot back. “I don’t know how I got it stuck! All I know is I put lube on it and put it in and it hurt the whole time and now it’s stuck! Okay?” He waited with an expectant glare directed at Kakashi. 

 

“Hey, are you gonna answer me or what, Bakakashi?”

 

Kakashi opted to ignore the question as his gaze landed on Obito’s the bedside table, covered in books and notebooks and various knick-knacks. Among all the crap was a tube of lubricant, barely used and within reach. He walked over to grab it before settling himself at the end of the bed, looking up at the Uchiha. “Let’s try something else,” he offered. “Get back on your stomach and c’mere.”

 

Obito raised a suspicious eyebrow at him and eyed the bottle of lubricant. "I thought you were going to pull it out?” he asked with a nervous swallow. “You're not going to do anything pervy to me, are you?"

 

"Not unless you ask me to," Kakashi answered flatly trying to add some kind of humor to the situation, but it was the honest truth. Why couldn’t Obito just make this easy so he could go home? He definitely wasn’t lying about doing anything perverse if asked to. He’d happily slam his cock into Obito’s stretched-open asshole the moment that plug came out and fuck him into the mattress ‘til he screamed, but he had to stamp down on that thought. Obito wouldn’t be very appreciative if Kakashi tried to go for anything without permission; he’d be a dead man. 

 

Obito squeaked and made to crawl away at his response, bringing him back from his perverted thoughts. "Don't you say things like that, you weirdo! I'm not gonna let you- Owwwwww!" He hissed in pain again and stopped where he was. 

 

“Idiot. You’re just hurting yourself even more,” Kakashi pointed out.

 

“Shut up!”

 

Kakashi’s eye roved over Obito’s creamy, two-toned thigh and the way his t-shirt brushed against it. It didn’t cover much of anything as Kakashi’s eyes were immediately drawn to his soft cock and the curly black hair that was on his crotch. He wanted to nuzzle his nose into it and inhale his scent, but once more, he shook the thoughts away and cleared his throat instead. He had to get back to business. There was still a plug that needed removing and if Obito asked for anything else, well… he’d cross his fingers and hope that Obito asked for more. 

 

"I'm going to move you so I can get a better look at it and help get it out, alright?" 

 

Kakashi waited for Obito's reluctant nod and gripped the other teen's thighs, maneuvering him back onto his stomach and parting them open on the bed. The sight was still just as glorious and even better than that, he could see it better this time. His mouth practically watered as he regarded the toy filling Obito’s muscular ass. If only he would get into a better position, one where Kakashi was even closer to it. 

 

“Obito,” Kakashi coaxed, “if you get on your knees, I’ll be able to see it better.”

 

“Fine. Fine. Just do whatever you need to.” It didn’t take any further prompting and now, Obito was presenting himself fully, propping the upper half of his body up on his elbows. His ass clenched tightly around the toy before Kakashi could make any other moves, bracing for pain probably. 

 

Kakashi sighed and nudged Obito’s thigh. “You need to relax or I’ll never get it out.”

 

Obito grumbled angrily with a few choice words but relented to allow his muscles to loosen around the plug but the rest of his body, however, was still coiled like a spring. Kakashi would just have to roll with it as it was far better than not relaxing at all. 

 

He grasped the end of the toy and wiggled it from side to side gently, not missing the tenseness in Obito's shoulders that followed. As with pulling it, the toy didn’t budge confirming his suspicions from before that it was well and truly stuck. "How did you even get this in here?" Kakashi mused once again, watching as the tight, tiny hole squeezed further around it.

 

“Does it matter?” Obito scoffed. “All I did was push it in. I didn’t expect this to happen! So stop screwing around and pull it out! This is already weird enough without an interrogation.”

 

"Maa. Maa. I’ll get to it then," Kakashi murmured and flipped open the top of the tube of lubricant, squeezing out some onto his fingertips before closing it. 

 

"What're you doing?" Obito asked nervously, trying to crane his neck to get a glimpse again, only to be stopped by Kakashi pressing a hand down on his backside.

 

"Stop moving so much," Kakashi ordered, but Obito stayed where he was, anxiously watching him, the worry obvious in his flushed face and innocent onyx eye. Shaking his head in exasperation, Kakashi carried on and gently squeezed one of the globes of Obito’s ass -- a guilty little pleasure -- to keep a grip on him as he began to press his fingers around the end of the toy, spreading cool lube. 

 

Obito yelped immediately and tried to move again, but Kakashi’s grip held, keeping him still. “Seriously, Kakashi,” he cried, “What are you doing back there?”

 

"Well, obviously, I'm not going to be able to remove it as it is, so we'll need to stretch your opening and make it slick so we can slide it out," Kakashi explained, continuing to prod and rub his sticky, lube-covered fingers around the sensitive entrance.

 

"D-Don't say it like that... It makes me feel dirty," Obito groaned softly, hiding his expression in his bedsheets. 

 

Kakashi wasn't paying attention to his wording, far too focused on what he was doing, his fingers slipping and sliding around the plug nestled into his crush’s core. "Then how do you want me to say it? 'We need to loosen you up because you're an idiot that shoved a plug inside your ass and got it stuck because you have no idea what you're doing.' Does that work?" It was offensive, but he couldn’t be bothered to filter himself as he was trying to keep from rearing up or grasping his own erection to slide into that hot, hungry ass before him. 

 

Also, he was tired, but it was kind of an afterthought in light of the situation. 

 

"Shut up, Bakakashi! It was an accident!"

 

"Following the advice of a magazine or getting this thing stuck inside you?"

 

"Both!"

 

"Then you really are an idiot."

 

The Uchiha’s shoulders tensed and he craned his neck to snap at him. "Do you want me to kick your ass because I wi--  _ Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" _ The threat in his words melted as Obito keened back, his eyes wide in surprise as his body jolted with a foreign wave of pleasure. He moaned and pressed his face into the pillow in embarrassment. 

 

"Oops..." Kakashi murmured, barely audible. To be honest, it was far from an accident. He had intentionally pressed on the toy and forced it to nudge Obito's prostate gland. He didn’t have any regrets though since he had a front-row view to the way Obito practically sang with pleasure, the way his cock twitched with interest and began to fill with arousal, and how his perfect ass bucked back to take more of the plug into it. It’d likely take anything Kakashi offered it, but Kakashi was more focused on the sound of Obito’s heavenly cry. If Obito was his lover, he’d never get out of bed again if he could tear that sound out of him night after night. 

 

"What do you mean 'oops'? What did you just do?"

 

Kakashi was torn from his fantasy yet again. It couldn’t be helped now, so Kakashi simply shrugged and passably lied, “Nothing intentional.” Obito didn't seem altogether too convinced by it, but he did calm down slightly, letting go of some of the tenseness in his back and shoulders. 

 

Taking it as a small triumph, Kakashi wiggled the toy again, just as gently as before. Still stuck, but there was some leeway now and Obito's entrance was slick enough to press the tip of his finger inside to stretch at the opening. He hummed thoughtfully and allowed the tip of a digit to grace Obito’s insides, continuing as he was doing from the outside. 

 

Obito shuddered and clenched down on Kakashi's movements before directing a glare at him once more. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

 

“I have a feeling we’re not going to get very far if you keep getting jumpy like this over every little thing,” Kakashi responded, earning him a grunt of annoyance. “I’m just loosening you up to remove the plug,” he elaborated with a roll of his eyes. 

 

"But why is your finger inside me?"

 

"Because you're still too tight to remove it. This will help, so stop complaining about it. Besides, I know more about these things than you anyway."

 

“You--” Obito paused and as if thinking better of what he had been meaning to say. He stared straight ahead at the wall in front of him and seemed to begin mulling over something. 

 

Kakashi sighed. He’d hear about what it was sooner or later. Might as well get it out of the way now. “What is it, Obito?”

 

“I was just thinkin’ that you’re actually a pervert,” he chuckled at Kakashi’s expense, making him frowned.

 

“What’s so funny about that?” Kakashi huffed and added, “As much of a pervert as I  _ may be, _ you did ask me to help you remove this thing. Doesn’t that make you a pervert too?”

 

“No! I mean…” Obito let out a long-suffering sigh. “You just admitted to knowing more about these kinds of things than me. Is this something that you do often?”

 

“Not usually with toys,” Kakashi admitted.

 

Obito went still for a moment and Kakashi could hear him shift his grip on the covers uncomfortably. “You mean, you like guys?” he whispered.

 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I’d want anything to do with you.” 

 

It was a lie, of course, but Obito bought it with a soft, “Oh.”

 

Kakashi didn’t think about his response too much and continued to edge the tip of his finger around the plug. Obito was gradually getting looser, so he decided to add more lube, letting it slide down the track of his fingers and into Obito's hole, making the Uchiha hiss from the cold. He muttered an apology before carrying on in his mission, stretching the slowly yielding hole and sliding his finger in and out of him until he was able to add another. The toy was gradually becoming looser and moved under Kakashi’s ministrations. It wouldn’t be long now before it was freed from Obito’s ass. 

 

Obito began to quake, his entire body jittery as he clamped down around Kakashi's digits and the toy once again with a muffled whine. 

 

"You know, we aren't going to make much headway if you keep doing that," Kakashi said reproachfully.

 

"Just sh-shut up, okay? I... I don't think I can do this much longer," Obito said, clutching the bedclothes tightly and holding back another whine. 

 

“Hm? Why not?”

 

"B-Because..." Obito squeaked and quieted himself before he could answer. That was when Kakashi figured it out. 

 

He chanced a look between Obito’s legs, past his pleasantly hanging balls at his full cock which stood fully at attention. Kakashi’s own twitched at the sight of it and the realization that Obito had responded far better than he thought to his fingers in his butt. He wondered how it would feel in his own hand or if it tasted as good as it looked, but he restrained himself. If he were to start giving inappropriate touches, Obito wouldn’t be very receptive to anything else. 

 

“Obito, I could care less whether you masturbate or not to this. It’s not like I haven’t seen it before,” Kakashi said with a shrug that Obito wasn’t able to see, but the other teen didn’t relent. He simply shook his head vigorously. “Why not? There’s no one else here but us and I already told you ‘I don’t care’.”

 

“I can’t just jack off in front of you!” Obito exclaimed. “It’d be too weird!”

 

“You say that like things aren’t already weird,” Kakashi deadpanned. “Obito, I am literally two fingers deep in your ass right now, trying to remove a buttplug from it. There’s not much you can do to make it weirder.” Obito huffed in annoyance, so Kakashi added softly, “And I promise I’m not telling Rin.” 

 

“You’re not supposed to tell  _ anybody!”  _ Obito hissed, shifting again, uncomfortably. “The last thing I want is for everyone to call me a freak  _ and _ a pervert!”

 

To be honest, Kakashi hadn’t considered that at all. He didn’t miss the way that ever since Obito came home with them from a bloody battlefield between Water and Fire, people -- both shinobi and civilian alike -- began to whisper about the mutations Obito’s prosthetics gave him and the ugly, gnarled scarring of his face. ‘Freak’, they called him and they feared him for it. All this time, Kakashi had thought Obito simply ignored them just as he did, but apparently, he was wrong. Obito’s appearance and his Mokuton and Mangekyou Sharingan didn’t bother him nor Rin; they were just glad to have him back. But apparently, it bothered Obito very much. 

 

“You should worry about the opinions of people who hardly matter. I don’t think you’re a freak,” Kakashi pointed out, “or a pervert.”

 

“Yeah, but you’re already both of those,” Obito mumbled in return.

 

“So? I don’t care. Besides, as I said before, I’m not going to tell anyone about this, but you do have to stop tightening up every time so I can actually pull the plug out at some point.” And then for good measure,  _ “Idiot.” _

 

“Well... alright,” Obito whispered and nodded before taking a few breaths to steal himself, mostly relaxed now. “Are you sure it’s okay?”

 

“Maa. I just told you, ‘I don’t care’.”

 

Obito slowly crept a hand between his legs, keeping himself up on one arm as he handled his cock with a long, languid stroke. Then with the same consideration, he kneaded his balls and stroked again. This was better than any porn Kakashi had ever watched or read. He was certain that he’d come in his pants just from watching if he wasn’t already fingering him. In fact, he could feel the wetness of precome again the head of his cock already. He had to hurry and dig that plug out,  _ fast. _

 

Trying hard to ignore the almost irresistible sight and sounds of Obito masturbating to Kakashi’s fingers in his ass, Kakashi lightly licked his lips beneath his mask and began working his fingers faster, in and out of Obito’s hole and all around the bottom of the plug, which wiggled and twisted with each movement. It seemed like it was ready enough to come out now. But Kakashi wasn’t quite ready for it. 

 

He pushed the end of the toy expertly into Obito’s prostate just like before and drank in the cry that came from the Uchiha, watching as he keened towards him, presenting his ass up further and driving himself back on the plug and Kakashi’s fingers. Gods… Kakashi could only wish it was his dick in that adorably responsive, wet hole of his. 

 

Taking the end of the toy, Kakashi removed his fingers and wiggled it side to side, listening to the whimpers and huffs it provoked as Obito ran his hand up and down his leaking cock. Then, Kakashi finally pulled it out with a wet squelch of lube and a cry of his name torn from Obito’s throat like a plea and a curse; damning him for leaving him empty but also begging him for something more of which he had no idea. 

 

“Fuck, Kakashi!” Obito breathed, panting into his bedding with his hand still flying over his cock, but Kakashi wasn’t paying attention to that. His mouth was dry and his eyes were firmly planted on the way Obito’s ass gaped open and clenched over nothingness in a beckon for something to fill it. It wasn’t a surprise with how big the plug was -- it was half the size of a man’s fist! -- but Kakashi couldn’t help but stare. He wanted to slip his demanding cock inside of his best friend’s ass so badly now. Putting in something else inside wouldn’t be too bad, so he dipped two fingers back inside Obito’s openly presented ass, making him groan and shift slightly as Kakashi massaged his insides.   
  
“Kakashi?” he murmured his name as if in a question. Shit. He had to come up with something.

 

“I’m… checking for any abrasions or lacerations from when you shoved that thing in,” Kakashi answered, receiving a mournful sigh from the Uchiha. 

 

“Kakashi, you know I heal faster than that. If there were any, they’re long gone,” Obito pointed out.

 

“I forgot?”

 

There was no way that even an idiot like Obito would believe that. Kakashi began to hope that in Obito’s erotic haze that he didn’t get too upset with him. 

 

“Kakashi, take your fingers out of me,” he asked softly. He complied and watched as Obito slumped down onto the bed with his back to him. “I’m sorry you had to see any of that.” 

 

He didn’t know what to say, so he stayed where he was, his steely eye focused on his crush as Obito lay across the bedsheets, leaving nothing to the imagination. His face was flushed pink and his leaking cock was still standing hard between his legs, dribbling precome down the shaft. 

 

Obito seemed to come back to himself at that moment and became a little flustered. He made to cover himself with his blanket instead only to realize he was lying on top of it. It took him a moment to maneuver back under it and by that point, he was eye-to-eye with Kakashi and had no idea what to say. “Uh... um…” 

 

Kakashi raised a speculative eyebrow at him. “Is there anything else I can do for you?” he asked, before realizing his voice was too husky and rough to sound unaffected by arousal. 

 

It was too late to take it back now.

 

The Uchiha swallow thickly before shutting his eye tightly and gritting his teeth. “Damn it! Why can’t I say anything?”

 

“Just spit it out,” Kakashi grumbled with a mournful sigh. This was it. Their friendship was over. 

 

Obito sat up, clenching a fist. “To hell with this!” he shouted and set a fierce gaze on Kakashi. “I know you don’t like me, Kakashi, and I don’t really expect anything, but do you want to screw me?” He sounded insistent and Kakashi had to take a moment to register what was, replaying how flushed Obito looked while gazing up at him, hot and pleading before he even considered his words. 

 

“I’d love to,” Kakashi finally answered, unfastening his ANBU armor.

 

Obito simply looked away, solemnly focusing on his lap. “I know I shouldn’t ask and I’m really sorry about getting you into all of this, but…” he hesitated and his brows knitted together, his lips moving as though repeating what had just happened. When he tilted his head up, he looked furious and pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi, “Hey! Don’t say it like that, you per--!” He didn’t get a chance to finish as Kakashi lunged at him and captured his lips.

 

Hands were everywhere and a procession of moans took over as the two of them ground their heated cocks together, separated by Kakashi’s pants and the bedding. Obito had a grip on Kakashi’s hair and planted his feet into the mattress to rut against Kakashi who had a hand slipped under the Uchiha’s shirt, pinching and playing with a pebbling nipple with his other hand was firmly stuck in the Uchiha’s hair, pulling his head back to leave a trail of nips and kisses.

 

“Ka-Kakashi! I-I thought you didn’t like me?” Obito breathed, exasperated and honestly confused-sounding.

 

“I lied,” Kakashi replied, sucking a hickey into Obito’s bared throat, scraping abnormally-long, pointed teeth over the skin. “I like you, Obito. I like you a lot.”

 

“Kakashi…”

 

“I want to be inside you, Obito and hear all your delicious screams of pleasure. Watching you pleasure yourself with my fingers and that toy in your ass made me so hard that I almost came in my pants without being touched,” Kakashi divulged, nipping at his neck just hard enough to make Obito cry out before soothing it with a kiss. 

 

The grip in Kakashi’s hair tightened. “Are you sure you want me? I’m… I’m ugly,” Obito asked nervously despite the sureness of his body as he jutted his hips up to rut against his cock needily up into Kakashi’s.

 

“I don’t care how you look,” Kakashi huffed, pulling back to meet Obito eye to eye, “I want you.” He’d slid down his mask and removed his hitai-ate before throwing himself at the other teen, and now, his Sharingan eye was looking down into its twin as Obito’s spun to life to meet it. A wave of comfort and arousal formed, bound together through the magic of their shared Sharingan eyes and all the hesitation in Obito’s body melted away. It wasn’t a genjutsu, per se, but there was something there; something that connected them that ran far deeper than just a pair of eyes. It was something that ran down to their very beings that urged them to get closer.

 

Without a second’s thought, Obito tore the bedding away, exposing his heated body to Kakashi’s scrutiny once more while Kakashi unfastened his pants, releasing his own cock and sighing from the relief he felt with the lack of constriction. At its release, Obito peered eagerly between them and tentatively wrapped his hand around Kakashi’s cock, stroking it up and down experimentally, drawing a pleasured growl from Kakashi.

 

“Don’t do it too much. I’ll end up coming all over you before we do anything,” Kakashi warned.

 

Obito simply smirked before thumbing the head. “You know, if you look at them, mine’s bigger than yours,” he teased.

 

Kakashi drew his attention down and scoffed as he grabbed a hold of the tube of lubricant. “So?” he scoffed “It doesn’t matter. I can still put it inside you. Besides mine’s longer; yours is just thicker. Now open your legs some.”

 

Obito rolled his eyes but laid back and parted his legs for Kakashi to settle himself between them, exposing his hole for his appraisal. It was still wet with lube and winked hungrily for his cock, but it wouldn’t have to wait much longer. Kakashi wasn’t concerned about stretching it since it was undoubtedly prepared from the girth of the long-forgotten plug and his own fingers not that long ago, so he moved on to the next part and generously squeezed some lubricant onto his fingers before wrapping his hand around his cock and applying it up and down the length. It twitched in his anticipation to sink deeply into Obito’s slick, well-prepared ass.

 

He grabbed his cock by the root and looked into Obito’s eye, and seeing nothing but eagerness began to push inside. The more he pushed inside, the more he was enveloped by a splendidly tight heat and almost overwhelmed by pleasure. Obito looked a little uncomfortable, but he stayed perfectly still, watching the range of expressions that must have taken hold of Kakashi’s maskless face. He slowly, almost torturously pushed in a little further.

 

This time Obito gasped and his walls tightened around Kakashi’s cock. His hands twisted in the bedding before shooting up and grasping at Kakashi’s ANBU regulation shirt.

 

“Easy, Obito,” Kakashi instructed, rubbing his teammate’s thigh. “Just relax.” 

 

After a few deliberate breaths, Obito forced himself to follow through so Kakashi could push in deeper until he finally bottomed out. Obito’s insides felt amazingly hot, almost searing and altogether mind-numbingly good. He could never grow tired of an ass like this, regardless of Obito’s usual antics. 

 

The look on Obito’s face spoke of a similar tone. His head was thrown back blissfully, his lips parted and eyes closed as he relished the feeling of Kakashi’s cock sheathed inside of him. The Uchiha’s hand had enclosed over his own cock, bringing himself off once more. Neither of them was going to last like this and since Obito wasn’t complaining, Kakashi decided to move and slid out almost to the tip before driving his cock back in, slamming it back inside Obito. The effect was immediate, pulling his name from Obito’s lips with a splendidly desperate cry. 

 

Their bodies pumped together feverishly with no rhythm to be discerned until they finally fell into sync with their fervor. They were both so close. So close to completion and greatness and a nirvana of pleasure. 

 

Obito came first, shooting streaks of come all over his partially-exposed, patchwork stomach and speckling his t-shirt. His insides tightened around Kakashi as he finished himself off, intent on bringing Kakashi to his own orgasm, milking it out of him. 

 

He didn’t have to be told twice. Kakashi thrust ferally into Obito only a few more times before spilling over inside Obito’s inviting, perfect ass. He had done it. He’d made his crush his for the keeping and now he was inevitably doomed to want Obito for the rest of his life. 

 

It took a few moments to catch their breath, but when they did, Obito looked down his body at where he and Kakashi were still joined and flopped back against the bed. “That was… good.” Kakashi nodded in agreement and gently pulled out, wincing at the oversensitive drag of flesh. Obito decisively tugged his shirt outward and glared down at the mess in disgust before sighing and glancing up at Kakashi. “Um… do you want to do that again?”

 

“When?”

 

“Well, do you have any plans for today?”

 

“Only to sleep at some point,” Kakashi answered honestly.

 

“Want to do it again today then?” Obito’s eye seemed to glisten hopefully as he awaited Kakashi’s response and who would Kakashi be to turn that down anyhow? More sex with Obito? There was only one answer to that.

 

“Of course. Did you even have to ask?”

 

“Great!” Obito beamed at him brightly before chuckling nervously, “Although… maybe you can use a condom or something next round because I feel kind of...” He made a goofily irritated expression before curiously musing aloud, “I wonder if girls feel this slimy afterward?”

 

“Maybe you should ask one?”

 

Obito whipped his attention back on him, scowling at him in annoyance, his cheeks bright red in embarrassment once again. “Shut up, Bakakashi!”


End file.
